Last Sacrifice
by brandileigh2003
Summary: My version of what could happen in Vampire Academy novel 6, Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

_They execute traitors. _

Damn it. How did I get myself into this. I must have killed babies for a living or something in my past lives. How else can you explain this mess that I call my life. I am stuck in jail for something I did not do- I mean seriously, what do they take me for? I kill Strigoi, I protect Moroi. If for whatever reason I _did_ kill the queen, then I wouldn't have left a big red arrow pointing at my head "Rose did it." I mean come on. I have the reputation of a bad-ass not an idiot.

And that is really only the beginning. The man that I loved and gave myself to was turned into a Strigoi. We had talked about this and both said that we would not want to be left in that state, so I went on a mission to find and kill him. Because I really did care that much. Of course, that turned into more than I could have bargained for. Dimitri ended up capturing me and I deluded myself into thinking that some part of him was still there. I mean, he looked the same, sounded the same, and seemed to still care about me. Except for the fact that he wanted to turn me into a Strigoi to be like him and rule over them with him. I was trapped there with him and at first I still tried to kill him, but then I fell under his spell, and he was drinking from me, and let me tell you. Endorphins from a vampire bite are like nothing else. I was in a daze, living for that next visit from him, that next bite. I finally escaped though, and thought I had killed him. Boy was I wrong. He sent me a letter saying he was still alive. Another mistake on my part, I didn't stay to make sure he was dead.

I had heard a rumor though, that Strigoi could be restored, and unfortunately the only person that might know more had been locked up. Yes, I said had been. Lissa, Adrian and I went on an epic quest and freed Victor from prison. Turns out, his brother had the information we needed, but the only drawback was Lissa had to be the one to charm the stake and put it through Dimitri's heart. Bless her heart, she trained, and after Dimitri took her captive (talk about a blow to my pride, my best friend and charge were taken by Dimitri in a scheme to get me), and when we went to rescue her, she managed to actually stake him. And yes, he was restored. But he wasn't quite the same. We are both haunted by what he did as a Strigoi, but I could have put that aside, and still been with him. But, he turned me away time and time again, and told me "Love fades, mine has." Talk about ouch.

I am selfish though. I have left out Adrian in my recap. I could never have went on my quest to kill Dimitri if not for Adrian. He is madly in love with me, and also a rich royal Moroi. He helped fund my trip in exchange for me giving him a chance when I returned. Well, I came to the conclusion that if love can fade, it can also grow. I decided to *really* give him that chance that I promised, and we almost slept together, but I was afraid of getting pregnant. Me, a mom? Well, my mom did it, but maybe one day. Not now though. I instead let him bite me- and wow—what an experience. It is looked down on for dhampirs to let moroi bite them while aroused—I don't know what that says about me. But I wanted him to, and I am getting hot just thinking about it.

Which is not a state you want to be in while locked up. Which I am. Oh the ironies of life. Just days ago, I wanted so badly to be in this cell, because that is where they kept Dimitri, and I had wanted to see him. My heart is so torn, and I want so badly to just leave Dimitri in the past, and give myself to Adrian like he deserves, because he does, he adores me and would do anything for me. And Dimitri doesn't want me, doesn't love me anymore. Why am I doing this to myself? I am not some silly love struck girl. I am bad ass Rose Hathaway. Geez.

And here I am wasting time, when I really need to be scheming.. I need to be anywhere besides behind bars. I need out. I need to find Lissa's half brother or sister, and I need to find out who really killed the Queen, because hopefully they don't have Lissa in their sights. She is my best friend, and she needs this council seat. Tatianna had left me a note saying she trusted me, and that I needed to find Lissa's family. Why couldn't I just show this to everyone, and clear my name. But I guess that anyone can sign a paper. Though, I have to believe that it's true. It may be Lissa's only chance, and the only chance to overturn this ridiculous law to send out 16 year olds to be guardians.

I am stuck though. No real ideas- I mean how can I defeat my very own guards who happen to be tough Guardians themselves. So far, they haven't let me have any visitors. Who wants to let anyone near a traitor who suspect of killing the Queen? I might as well see what Lissa is doing through the bond, and hopefully not violate my eyes with her and Christian doing the deed.

Lucky me. If you can call being witness to, and feeling your best friend bawling, and filled with despair.

"Adrian, have you had any luck seeing her in her dreams?" Lissa asked him after blowing her nose.

Adrian looked rough, pale and gaunt, a cigarette in one hand, and something reeking of alcohol in the other. My heart sank at seeing him in such disarray.

"Well, I dropped in on her last night, but she didn't have any ideas. So, we just got hot and heavy instead." He said offhandedly with a crooked grin.

"Ugh. Too much info. Wait, are you serious? You slept with her while all of this is going on?" I could feel Lissa's anger building up. She had been working tirelessly on trying to dream walk, or be able to send messages the other way in the bond, and all of the Spirit using was causing darkness to build up. I took some from her, and instantly she began to calm. "Sorry. I am just tired. And you were jesting anyways. I can tell."

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door. Dimitri came in and the worshipfull, adoring look he gave Lissa turned my stomach. _I am not jealous, _I reminded myself. I have chosen Adrian.

"Rose!" I felt myself slip out of her head, as I heard banging on my bars. "Rose! Wake your sorry ass up! Someone's here to see you."

A/N: Please rxr. Tell me what you think so far and if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the lovely characters**

My eyes jerked open wide to find Abe standing at the bars, looking cool and collected as ever.

"Hey Old Man. Is that a gray hair I see? Fathers always complain about their kids giving them gray hairs. That, and getting locked up. Or is it knocked up?"

"Rose, dear. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Young and stupid."

I tried to come up with something to insult him back with, but came up with nothing. This whole lack of food thing is making me rusty.

"Are you willing to have anyone else visit you? Your friends really care, you know that?" He said givng me an appraising look.

I thought about it. My pride really wouldn't allow me to let my friends see me like this. Behind bars, accused, and on the verge of defeated. Though, I really needed some help. Either getting out of here, or finding Lissa's sibling. _They come first._ The story of my life, my mantra. Lissa. She was everything to me, and I wouldn't be here except for her. She really needs this spot on the council- not only to try to reverse this age decree, but to be the voice for Moroi fighting alongside Dhampirs. If the council is instating this damned quorum, then we may need to find family for her to be Queen- and a kick-ass Queen she would be. Who could I trust? Well, there are lots of people I would consider trustworthy to have the information, but I guess the real question is who could DO something about it.

"Rose?" Abe said, his voice bordering on concern. "Are you okay, besides the obvious?"

"What is your plan?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"Plan? For…?"

"Well, you said that you wouldn't let this go to trial. You said to trust you. So, surely, knee-cap breaker Zmey has a plan to bust me out of here. Or find the person really behind this. So, let me in on it. "

"I don't break knee-caps." He said with a sly grin on his face. "That is a job for people lower on the food chain."

"But you have a plan, right? Because if not, I will have to come up with a famous Rose Hathaway plan, and blow out of here."

"All in good time, Rose. Be patient."

"Patient? I am sleeping on a metal cot, eating food staler than yesterday's underwear, and the silence is driving me crazy." My voice kept rising, and as I went to jump up, I noticed the Guardians edging closer to Abe.

"Mr. Mazur- Sir. I think that its best if you leave. She is dangerous you know."

I glanced up at my dad- that is still a thought almost too weird to process- and he wore a smirk almost identical to mine—I thought I had that trademark, but apparently not.

"I will be back later Rose. Stay sane."

"Humph." I grunted in response. Sane. I am not sure that is on my list of character qualities. "Yeah. I'll try."

As he started walking toward the stairs, I had a brilliant thought- "Hey- Old man!" I called after him.

He turned, a glare on his face—" I am not elderly, Rosemarie."

"Fine. Dad. Pops. Father. Whatever. I need real food. Can you bring me doughnuts? It's the least you can do."

He just laughed and walked away. Jerk. I sighed. What would I do with myself now? As I lay down on the rock hard cot, I tried to think of who could give me more information. And then it clicked. Ambrose. The Queen's lover, the dhampir who stayed at court and gave massages instead of fighting. It was a sore spot still for me, but he may be able to give me some answers. Maybe the Queen had told him something about Lissa's sibling. Surely she did not completely keep the information to herself.

"I know who I want to see—Can you send Ambrose?"

Mikhail gave me an appraising look. "Need a foot massage or something Rose?" This was the Guardian who helped us get the records about Tarasov, the high security prison where Victor had been. He was holding on to the hope that his lover, Mrs Karp could be restored from Strigoi as well. He had volunteered to help guard me—a small step up from paperwork that he had been stuck doing after his stint trying to kill her, but no one else wanted the job, so here he was.

I just laughed, and rolled my eyes. "Yes. That would be lovely."

A/NIf I get 5 reviews I will update again.


End file.
